leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nami/Background
Lore Nami channels the primal energies of the ocean, harnessing its mystical restorative properties and commanding the raw power of the tides themselves. Though many doubted her, Nami had the bravery and determination to take on a dangerous quest when no one else would. Now her people believe she is the Tidecaller, a chosen one destined to complete a quest essential to the survival of her entire race. The Tidecaller's sacred duty is to acquire a moonstone, a powerful object found only in the towering reaches of the surface world. Her people, the Marai, rely on the moonstone's light to ward off the terrors of the depths. However, the stone's power lasts only one hundred years. Before its light fades, the Tidecaller must journey into the Great Deep, retrieve an abyssal pearl, and carry it to the surface. There, on the night of the winter solstice of the hundredth year, the Tidecaller makes a ceremonial exchange with a landwalker bearing a moonstone. By trading the pearl for the moonstone, the Tidecaller ensures the survival of the Marai for another century. However, in Nami's time, as the hundred years drew to a close, no Tidecaller had been found. Without a chosen one to complete the quest, her people would face disaster, but the Marai waited in faith that the Tidecaller would appear. Nami refused to sit idle, insisting that without a Tidecaller to save them, someone had to act. Bravely, she decided to begin the quest herself and ventured alone into the dangerous depths. None expected her to survive, but after six days of battles with untold horrors, Nami returned with the pearl in hand. The Marai hailed her as the new Tidecaller. All that remained was for Nami to journey to the surface and complete the exchange. When Nami arrived at the surface, however, she found only an empty shore. She waited for days in a mystic cove, unsure of what to do. In all the legends of the Tidecallers, the bearer of the moonstone had never failed to arrive. Nami faced a choice. She knew the surface world only through tale and rumor, but the survival of the Marai depended upon her. Summoning the tide to bear her ashore, Nami began her search for the moonstone and became the first of her kind to explore the world above the ocean. She left her home behind, and vowed not to return until she had completed the Tidecaller's quest. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke Nami summons three small sharks which swim around her, and makes them jump. * * * ;Taunt Nami taunts her foe and splashes them with water. * * * ;Upon using * * ;Unused * * * Category:Champion backgrounds Development Koi_Nami_Render.png|Koi Nami model Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by 'Morello:Nami Sneak Peek Hey folks, As I’ve been hinting at for a little while now, the next champion is our new support character. While we’ll get to the details on her in the next few days, I wanted to pull back the curtain on what “support champion” means when we set out to create one. First up, let’s discuss the differences between support characters, and the lane assignment of support – they overlap a lot, but they’re not the same: * Support characters are defined by being assisters and enablers for their allies – this is the core “support psychology” we want to achieve. Good examples of these characters are , or . * Support as a lane role is any character that can thrive on less gold, and has a strong lane presence – either offensively or defensively. Characters from the previous definition often fit here, but other characters go here a lot. For example: is a tank, but plays the support role in a team. is a little of both because he’s a great linebacker. So, with that out of the way: when we talk about a support character (like Nami – the new one!) we mean the first definition. , while able to play the support role, is not a support champion by these definitions – she’s more like a mage with an off-spec. So, why should you care about Nami? Let me tell you! * She brings a combination of defensive utility (including a way to heal in combat situations!) and offensive “set-up” * She’s the water caster that you’ve anticipated for a long time – with a support leaning * She’s a regal mermaid – an archetype I think we can agree is a needed addition to the League lineup * Her offensive setup features a skillshot-style paradigm, something supports have only really had with Lulu; we wanted to expand a bit * While this is the concept art and the final has changed (as all concepts do through development), she’s drawn by the ridiculously talented Gem Lim We’ve learned a lot of lessons from our supports, and think Nami shows how we can make a character who satisfies the core support psychology, and is healthy for the game. And with our commitment to developing a variety of champions, you’ll be seeing more supports coming next year – so this is far from the last example of that. Look for more exact details, including skills and more art, in the upcoming days – and you will be able to check out Nami on the Public Beta Realm soon, too. Nami, the Tidecaller Revealed Announcement made by '''NeeksNaman.Nami, the Tidecaller Revealed The newest support champion to join the League is Nami, the Tidecaller. A water caster who channels the primal energies of the ocean, Nami harnesses water's restorative properties and commands the raw power of the tides themselves. As a support with powerful crowd control abilities, Nami's kit gives her the potential to impact every phase of your games. In lane, Nami excels at applying constant pressure to the enemy. The buffs provided by Tidecaller's Blessing allow her lane partner to come out ahead in exchanges, and the long-distance stun from Aqua Prison can keep low health enemies from engaging safely. Moreover, because her healing skill also bounces to damage nearby enemies, Nami's core support abilities work best when her partner is on the attack. In the mid game, when teamfights become more frequent, the utility of Ebb and Flow increases. The more champions the wave can bounce to, the more efficient it becomes. You can use Aqua Prison and Tidal Wave to disrupt opponents' positioning with stuns and slows, and take advantage of her passive combined with Tidecaller's Blessing to help chase down a fleeing enemy champion. With her potent combination of crowd control and buffs, Nami continues to have a substantial presence in team fights once the transition is made to the late game. Even though she's not on the front lines dishing out damage, Nami becomes a fantastic initiator through the range of her ultimate. The enormous distance covered by the rushing Tidal Wave can easily force a teamfight, or allow her team to disengage while their opponents are slowed under the weight of the tide. Balancing her offensive capabilities and defensive utility will be crucial to success with Nami. Learn to ride the rolling wave, and you may find your team swimming to victory. Patch History Range increased to 2750 from 2500 Cooldown reduced to 120/110/100 seconds from 140/120/100 Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 100/150/200 V3.02: * Nami's basic attack should now feel more responsive. * Base movement speed increased to 340 from 335. V1.0.0.154: * Base movement speed increased to 335 from 330. * : cooldown reduced to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds from 16/14.5/13/11.5/10. * : missile speed increased to 850 from 750. V1.0.0.152: Added December 7th * (Passive): Allied champions hit by Nami's abilities have their movement speeds increased for a short duration. * : Nami sends a bubble of water into the air to a targeted location that deals magic damage and stuns enemies hit by the bubble. * : Unleashes a surge of water that can target an enemy or allied champion. The water can bounce from champion to champion and deals magic damage to enemy champions and heals allied champions. * : Nami buffs an allied champion, adding extra magic damage and a slow to their attacks. * : Nami summons a massive Tidal Wave from her position. The wave knocks enemies hit into the air, deals magic damage and slows all enemy units it passes through. Enemies closest to the initial spawn point are slowed for a shorter duration than those farther away, but all are slowed for a significant length of time and Tidal Wave has a large range. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds